


Six Minutes

by SpecificallySpock



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, well obviously theres kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecificallySpock/pseuds/SpecificallySpock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is drunk and decide on a round of Spin the Bottle. Obviously Gavin gets Michael...</p><p>*I wrote this on my phone so I'll indent the paragraphs later*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Minutes

It wasn't really meant to happen. But, as it usually turns out, one drunken remark led to another, and suddenly they were all playing spin the bottle. Ray, only having had about half a beer, went first.  
He spun the bottle with a quick flip of his wrist. It landed on Ryan.  
Ryan laughed loudly  
"I have a wife!" he joked as Ray approached him.  
Ray laughed. "R & R CONNECTION!" He yelled, planting one on Ryan's lips before sitting back down quickly.  
Their friends all laughed manicly at the sight.  
Next in line was Gavin, who was so drunk that he could barely open his eyes. He laughed at the sound of his name and spun the bottle, which shot across the small square they were sitting in.  
Everyone laughed again. The bottle landed in Michael's arms, causing him to stop laughing and blush slightly.  
Gavin giggled. "Come on Micool! Kiss me! Kiss me!" He said, climbing into the flustered ginger's lap.  
Michael, not wanting to cause a big scene, obliged.  
It started out as a small peck on the lips, but when Gavin didn't pull away, neither did Michael. They kissed for about a minute, Gavin running his tongue over Michael's teeth and vice versa.  
The room was still being filled with the sounds of laughter, and it seemed like no one was noticing what Michael and Gavin were doing. Or they had expected it.  
Michael and Gavin were still making out, there noses bumping occasionally. Michael found his hands on Gavin's back, tracing the outline of the lower part of his spine. Gavin was running his long fingers through Michael's short hair, twirling little curls in it.  
Suddenly, a loud voice said, "You guys gonna come up for air?"  
It was Ray.  
Michael suddenly remembered what was happening and pulled his face from Gavin's. Gavin's greenish blue eyes met his, and he felt himself harden in his jeans.  
"I'm you're boi!" Gavin said, sitting back in his place.  
Michael laughed and layed on his stomach to mask his erection. He looked up to see Ray holding his phone to display a video of what'd just happened.  
"Six minutes!" He said, laughing. "Must be a new record!"  
And with that, they continued the game, Michael replaying the scene over and over in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is like the same story as my other AH fic. I just rly want them to kiss okay? Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it xx


End file.
